Field of the Invention
The invention relates to retrofit systems and methods for lighting installations, and in particular, to retrofit systems and methods used to retrofit troffer-style lighting installations with LED light sources.
Description of the Related Art
Troffer-style fixtures are ubiquitous in commercial office and industrial spaces throughout the world. In many instances these troffers house elongated tubular fluorescent lamps or light bulbs that span the length of the troffer. Troffers may be mounted to or suspended from ceilings, such as being, suspended by a “T-grid”. Often the troffer may be recessed into the ceiling, with the back side of the troffer protruding into the plenum area above the ceiling. Typically, elements of the troffer on the back side dissipate heat generated by the light source into the plenum where air can be circulated to facilitate the cooling mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,663 to Bell, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,025 to Schmidt, et al. are examples of typical troffer-style fixtures.
More recently, with the advent of the efficient solid state lighting sources, these troffers have been used with LEDs as their light source. LEDs are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light and generally comprise one or more active regions of semiconductor material interposed between oppositely doped semiconductor layers. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active region where they recombine to generate light. Light is produced in the active region and emitted from surfaces of the LED.
LEDs have certain characteristics that make them desirable for many lighting applications that were previously the realm of incandescent or fluorescent lights. Incandescent lights are very energy-inefficient light sources with approximately ninety percent of the electricity they consume being released as heat rather than light. Fluorescent light bulbs are more energy efficient than incandescent light bulbs by a factor of about 10, but are still relatively inefficient. LEDs by contrast, can emit the same luminous flux as incandescent and fluorescent lights using a fraction of the energy.
In addition, LEDs can have a significantly longer operational lifetime. Incandescent light bulbs have relatively short lifetimes, with some having a lifetime in the range of about 750-1000 hours. Fluorescent bulbs can also have lifetimes longer than incandescent bulbs such as in the range of approximately 10,000-20,000 hours, but provide less desirable color reproduction. In comparison, LEDs can have lifetimes between 50,000 and 70,000 hours. The increased efficiency and extended lifetime of LEDs is attractive to many lighting suppliers and has resulted in their LED lights being used in place of conventional lighting in many different applications. It is predicted that further improvements will result in their general acceptance in more and more lighting applications. An increase in the adoption of LEDs in place of incandescent or fluorescent lighting would result in increased lighting efficiency and significant energy saving.
There has been recent interest in upgrading existing troffer style lighting systems with LED sources (or engines) to capitalize on the above advantages. Current options for upgrading include complete fixture replacement such as by the commercially available CR Series Architectural LED Troffer, provided by Cree, Inc. Some features of these troffers are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/873,303, titled “Troffer-style Fixture”, and assigned to Cree, Inc. Performing complete fixture replacement can require penetrating the ceiling plenum by a skilled technician. This can be time consuming and expensive, and in many locations, building codes can require that a licensed electrician perform any work in the plenum space above a ceiling.